


The Raven (finding home)

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Shapeshifting, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew left his window open and a raven flew in.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Andrew Minyard & David Wymack, Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Bird

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A chapter fic? Okay. 
> 
> I'll probably leave updates on my Tumblr too, when I remember I have it. 
> 
> Tumblr: typewritingtarot

There was a bird in Andrew Minyard's tiny apartment. Specifically a raven. Andrew Minyard did not fuck with ravens. There were things you shouldn't do, and on that list of things was piss off ravens. So Andrew set out a plate with some bread crumbs and went to his shitty job at an unfortunately orange coffee shop by the name of The Foxhole. He wore a protective charm out, just in case. 

"There's a raven in my apartment."

This was given as a greeting. Renee Walker didn't acknowledge his lack of hello. Instead she smiled at him and offered a cookie. 

"How are the flowers doing?"

"They're still alive." 

He didn't turn down the cookie. 

When he got home, there was still a raven in his apartment. It was no longer in his kitchen. Instead it had decided to nest in his bed. Andrew stared at it for a very long period of time before letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Will you be staying?"

The raven squawked. Andrew accepted that as an answer. The raven, who Andrew was heavily suspecting wasn't actually a raven, insisted on eating on the table. He didn't fight the bird in case it was a normal raven after all. It seemed to be guarding the door while he showered. 

"Are you a familiar?"

The raven squawked indignantly.

Andrew pondered the response. 

"Okay, are you a shape-shifter?"

The raven hopped in what Andrew assumed was excited confirmation. 

"Are you stuck in that form?"

The bird squawked again and Andrew couldn't help but laugh at the offended tone.

"Alright birdbrain. One more question. Are you staying?"

The bird hopped over to one of the pillows Andrew kept on his bed. It started building a bed. Andrew took that as a yes. He let the bird be and went to bed. 


	2. The Man in the Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew comes home from work and there's a man in his living room.

There was a man on Andrew's couch. A man with hair like a penny and eyes that asked for a fight. Sharp as knives. The man was wearing Andrew's clothes. Andrew had never met the man. He let a knife slide from the sheath in his arm band, into his hand. The man noticed this but didn't seem to care. 

"Your brother thinks I'm your familiar."

"I've never even met you. And your human."

The man didn't bother responding to that. Instead he carried on. Andrew tried not to adore his Brittish accent. He didn't succeed. 

"Kevin thinks I'm your boyfriend."

"I think you're committing the crime of trespassing."

"You're the one who told me I could stay. Furthermore you feed me all the time."

"No I- Raven. You're the raven."

"Well I have a name. Raven is the species of my animal form."

The both had a long, awkward moment where they stared at each other. 

"So what is your name?"

"Oh! I'm Niel- I mean Nathaniel!"

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which one do you go by?"

"Neil."

Andrew nodded. There was another very long, very awkward silence. 

"So," Andrew ventured. "Are you going to put on some pants?"

Neil considered it. He actually pondered the question.

"No. I'm wearing underwear. It's not like I'm mooning you."

Andrew didn't have the energy to put up a fuss. He didn't care either. If he thought to himself that Neil had a lovely ass, it didn't escape his head.


	3. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil thinks they should get cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely thought I posted this chapter in November. Sorry to anyone who actually keeps up with this story. Please enjoy this self indulgent fluff.

"We should get cats." 

Andrew glanced sharply at Neil. Nicky was already convinced that he and Neil were a couple. Getting cats together would only cement the idea. Nicky wouldn't shut up about it. Aaron would get that stupid smug face he got when he thought he was right about something. None of these things that might have changed Neil's mind (specifically Nicky's impending glee) came out of his mouth. Instead Andrew said what might be the dumbest thing he'd ever said. 

"But your a bird."

Neil snorted. 

"You know I can turn into other things right?"

"Yes."

If Andrew sounded defensive it was because he was being defensive. But only because he had not in fact known that. In hindsight that wasn't at all better. 

"Bee suggested it a month ago Andrew."

"We aren't getting cats."

"You told her you'd consider it."

"We're not getting cats Neil."

\----

King Fluffykins was bald and ugly. The minute Andrew saw her he couldn't say no. How Neil talked him into going to the pound, Andrew wasn't sure. (Yes he was. It was because Andrew couldn't say no to Neil either. But he wouldn't tell Neil that.) 

Sir Fat Cat McCatterson was utterly massive and Neil proclaimed her his. Andrew had said that if he could carry her, he could adopt her. Sir Fat Cat McCatterson was highly displeased about the resulting effort Neil put into picking her up. But she put up with it through some miracle. 

"I told you getting cats was a good idea."

Andrew scowled at Neil. 

"It wasn't. I hate them."

King purred from her perch on his shoulder. He could feel Neil's smug expression from across the room. 

"Stop making that face or I'll burn your dinner."

"You wouldn't. It's your dinner too."

Andrew still felt eyes on him.

"Staring."

"Psh. You know you love me."

He might be right. It terrified Andrew that he didn't really mind it.


End file.
